The devastation caused by mites, insects, and nematodes represents a serious economic threat to commercially important food, fiber and ornamental plants. For this reason the development of new and effective miticides, insecticides, and nematicides is an ongoing scientific activity.
U. S. Pat. Nos. 4,052,395; 4,738,961; and 5,726,176 describe certain phenylpyridazinone derivatives useful as agricultural fungicides.
It is a purpose of this invention to provide novel phenylpyridazinone derivatives which are useful as pesticides.